the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Collins Ridley Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Christine Collins Ridley portrayed a resident living in Woodbury ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Only one. A Woodbury citizen. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No, not really. At the picnic I walked in with 2 college age kids that could have been mine. I never had a spouse so I felt like he died before I made it to Woodbury. I helped tend the garden and gathered supplies for the prison stand off. Nothing elaborate. You can see me good at the beginning of episode 309 yelling behind the governor. Lol. Can you confirm you character's fate? While I was not in the season finale, the extras casting director told us that those citizens who weren't rescued by Rick and brought to the prison were assumed dead. So I guess I died. :( Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I watched the show from the beginning. My oldest daughter talked me into watching it with her and have been hooked ever since. I have not read the graphic novel. Who are your favorite characters? Michonne because she is truly a survivor. Hershel because he is still a good person despite all the mayhem. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' Serious as you would think. Everyone really cares about how the shots will look so they shoot a scene from every possible angle. There is a lot of scenes that don't make it to the episode and how the actors stay in character to re shoot over and over is amazing. As an extra we must not disturb them in any way. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? All of them. The picnic scene was shot over 2 days and at one point Merle and Martinez carry in a hog they killed for picnic but that cut. The fight between Merle and Darryl took 4 nights to shoot but only lasted about 10 mins. What was it like working with Jose Pablo Cantillo He was very nice on set. Between takes of fight scene he would talk to us extras. Very few of the other actors did except Michael Rooker- aka Merle. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? The most memorable story was from the first night we started shooting the fight scene. Andrew Lincoln gave all of us extras a pep talk. He told us we needed to keep our energy up all night long because it helped the actors keep their energy up and helped them to shoot an extraordinary scene. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Experiencing what set life is like and meeting some great people-extras. I'm so proud that my home state is part of such a great show,also. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Woodbury really was much nicer than the prison. We had food and protection and nice homes.The governor was crazy and ruined it. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? No. I haven't worked as an extra since season 3. I have tried but a lot of people in Atlanta get chosen over me. I'm about 1.5 hours away plus I have a regular job that pays the bills. The Walking Dead was truly a great experience I'll never forget. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Your welcome!!! And can't wait for mid season finale. Category:Interviews